A conventional onboard receiving apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, when receiving the optimum traffic information for the vehicle's own position via an FM broadcast from an RDS station, uses a time period shorter than the interval between messages of traffic information broadcast periodically as a designated time, and checks the electric field strength of each RDS station in the area the vehicle is traveling after the designated time has elapsed from a start of a broadcast of the traffic information and a TP code for identifying that it is a traffic information broadcasting station, thereby tuning to the RDS station with the highest electric field strength immediately before the start of a traffic information broadcast. Thus, after tuning to the traffic information broadcasting station in the area the vehicle is traveling now, it can start the traffic information in a short time